Keeping Up Appearances
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: While they meet for coffee, Carlene tries to convince Amanda to get some work done. Initially, Amanda is reluctant, but eventually she becomes tempted to have the surgery. Will Amanda get the operation, or will she pass?


Amanda sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she shouldn't have let Carlene talk her into this. She could usually stand up to that woman, but she'd just got under her skin. She could remember the conversation they'd had when they'd met for coffee a while back. "Look Amanda, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I mean, if you want to be all natural, that's fine. Between you and me, you're going to age gracefully."  
"Thanks," said Amanda, trying to sound grateful.

"But there's nothing wrong with going in and checking things out," said Carlene. "You know, get an estimate."

"An estimate?" said Amanda, almost dropping her cup of coffee. "My body's not a car."

"Isn't it?" said Carlene. "You need to take care of it, take it in for regular tune-ups, and occasionally fix things that look awful."

"I don't think that the right analogy," said Amanda.

"That's why c-sections are the way to go," said Carlene.

"Excuse me?" said Amanda.

"C-sections," said Carlene. "All you have to deal with is a measly old scar."

"Alright," said Amanda.

"Look, I get you're not enthusiastic about this," said Carlene. "That's fine. How about this? I'll give you some business cards in case you change your mind and you can check things out on your own time."

Carlene handed Amanda several cards. Amanda looked at them. "Dr. Foster, Dr. Goodby."

"Both are about the same in terms of quality," said Carlene. "Dr. Foster is better, but if you want a more womanly touch, I'd say you should go to Dr. Goodby."

"Right," said Amanda. "Well, I guess I'd prefer to have a woman working on my body."

"Well, it doesn't really make a difference," said Carlene. "You'll be out during the whole procedure. A group of homeless men could feel you up and you wouldn't know any better."

"Uh-huh," said Amanda. She looked at a third card. "Dr. Smithbriar."

"Oh he doesn't really do that thing," said Carlene. "I gave you his card if you want to make your girls bigger, if you catch my drift. You know, give yourself a confidence boost."

"I see," said Amanda.

"Not that you need it," said Carlene. "You've got a good set on you. But you can't imagine how powerful you'll feel after going up a few cup sizes. After my surgery, I was walking around like I was Aphrodite in human form."

"I can imagine," said Amanda.

"You know," said Carlene. "If Aphrodite needed some work done, I think she'd go to Dr. Smithbriar. You can't tell the difference between his handiwork and the real thing."

"I'm sure that's true," said Amanda, getting up from the table. "Well I'll just take these and do my research. I really got to go."

"Wait," said Carlene, standing up from her chair.

"What?" said Amanda, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "Who else do you want to recommend to me?"

"No, I don't want to recommend another doctor to you," said Carlene.

"Oh good," said Amanda. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I want to show you something," said Carlene. She proceeded to take off her coat and puffed out her chest. "This is Dr. Smithbriar's work."

"Oh," said Amanda, backing away from the table and towards the door. "They look great."

"Well go ahead," said Carlene. "Check them out. Feel 'em if you want to."

"I won't," said Amanda. "Thanks for the...um thanks for the recommendation."

"Come on," said Carlene. "I won't mind."

"I just don't have the time," said Amanda.

"This'll only take a few seconds," said Carlene. Amanda tried to dash for the door, but Carlene caught up with her and cornered her against the wall of the coffee show. "Come on, just touch them."

Amanda felt like she would have a heart attack. After a few seconds of thinking, she gently raised her hands and went to touch Carlene's breasts. She got close to them, but froze before she touch Carlene. Carlene sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Amanda's hands and forced it to her breasts. Amanda felt Dr. Smithbriar's handiwork. Reluctantly, she squeezed Carlene, something she didn't seem to mind. Amanda was stuck there, unable to move. Eventually she spoke. "Wow, those feel real."

"I know," said Carlene. "That Dr. Smithbriar, he really know what he's doing. They're also perky. If you want, I can show you them."

"No, no," said Amanda, who shook her head and inched towards the door. By now several other people in the coffee shop were looking at them. She didn't want to give them a show, or at least any more of a show than they were already getting. "Not right here."

"I won't do it here," said Carlene. "We'll go somewhere private first."

"That's not why I don't want to see them," said Amanda. A hurt look came over Carlene's face. "I mean, I've really got to go. I don't have time to look at your...um chest."

"Right," said Carlene, turning back to her table. "I understand."

"Thanks," said Amanda. "And I'll look up those doctors. Do my own research and make a decision."

"Sure," said Carlene. "And I don't think you need any work done. A lot of women can make their small chest work for them."

Amanda left the coffee shop and headed home. She'd initially wanted to toss those business cards away, but curiosity got the better of her. She'd looked up those doctors and even researched a bit about vaginal rejuvenation, still thinking she wouldn't go through with it. The whole time, she could hear Carlene's voice in her head, which put her off the whole procedure. At least at first. The more she read, the more she was slowly won over. After a few hours of research, she was fully onboard. She was even tempted to visit Dr. Smithbriar and get a breast augmentation. However, when she was looking at video testimonials, she saw Cricket's daughter talking about her boob job. This was just too weird for Amanda and she decided against it.

Despite being turned off of getting a boob job, Amanda was still enthusiastic about the vaginal rejuvenation. She spent a while debating between Dr. Foster and Dr. Goodby. She initially wanted to go with Dr. Goodby, as she'd rather have a woman working down there. However, Dr. Foster did have better recommendations and seemed to be more talented. Besides, like Carlene said, she wouldn't care when she was under anesthesia. Not to mention, Dr. Foster was pretty sexy. She wouldn't mind having him between her legs.

So that's how she got here. She'd let Carlene get in her head and she had the surgery. Granted, the surgery went fantastic. Currently, she was on her bed, oriented so she could see herself in the mirror. She'd taken off her pants and underwear, and was now inspecting Dr. Foster's handiwork. Boy, were those recommendations correct. Amanda had to admit she was glad to have the surgery. That wasn't her problem. She was just ashamed that Carlene had been able to talk her into getting the surgery. She'd always considered herself to be different from Carlene. When she came back home, she'd done everything she could to not be like her. She wasn't the kind of woman who'd go to a plastic surgeon if she felt bad about herself. At least she thought she wasn't.

This experience had changed her mind about plastic surgery. She wasn't going to visit Dr. Smithbriar and get a larger chest, but she didn't see it as a bad thing. So long as she didn't go as far as Carlene did, she'd be fine. Her only issue now was keeping the surgery a secret. She didn't want Carlene to find out. If she did, she wasn't going to hear the end of it. Carlene would be recommending surgeries to her every week. Amanda shuddered as she pictured it.

Amanda was in such deep thought that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. By the time the door flew open, it was too late for Amanda to cover herself up. "Hey Amanda. I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing. You're Mom just let me...oh my god!"

"Carlene!" Amanda went to cover herself up, at least that's what she wanted to do. She was frozen there for a few seconds, like a deer in the headlights. When she finally pulled up her underwear, it was too late. Carlene had more than enough time to get a good look at Amanda's nether regions. She just stood there in the doorway, her mouth wide open. Eventually, she spoke.

"I see you went with Dr. Foster," said Carlene. "I'd know his work anywhere."

"Get out!" said Amanda.

"Sorry, sorry," said Carlene, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Amanda got off the bed and lifted up her jeans. She shuddered and took a series of deep breaths to calm herself down. Amanda sat down on the bed and rubbed her temples. She felt sick. Then she heard Carlene speak again. "So Amanda, do you mind if I come in?"

"Please don't," said Amanda. "I kind of don't want to see you right now."

"Look," said Carlene. "It's no big deal. It's nothing I having seen before. Besides, it's really my fault. I should've knocked."

"Right," said Amanda. "I still would like to be alone for a while."

"I understand," said Carlene. "Before I go, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" said Amanda.

"Since you're not against getting some work done," said Carlene. "Can I show you my girls. You know, so you have an idea what you're getting with Dr. Smithbriar."

"No!" said Amanda.


End file.
